Hate or Love
by varsitystunner
Summary: Both are furious but both are in love. Which one win out in the end? Hate or love?


"yknow it's times like this when I question what I ever saw in you,wade" rosa spat her thought, punctuating it with his ring name. "really?" the tall man turned around to face her, his eyes burning with anger "because it's obviously your mistake for falling for me! You were just too nice and took me under your precious wing and cared for me! Bloody hell,rosa." he emphasized her ring name "I'm not your charity case!" The raven haired woman laughed out loud and kept a sick smile on her face "oh because /I/ was the one who thought I was better than everyone! Duh!" she threw her arms up in the air "pardon me for getting a big head! I'll take my nose out of the air now!" she scoffed once more "you could always make me laugh, stewart!"

He, on the other hand, was not laughing at all. He hated being made a fool of. His anger boiled over and he reached for the nearest thing, a picture of the then happy couple standing in front of a Christmas tree, and threw it with all his might against the wall. The smash of glass wasn't satisfactory to him so he stormed up the stairs.

Rosa was mumbling incoherent French, some he could understand from spending so much time with her. These words were far from compliments about him. He did catch one sentence in the forge in language "I always knew something was wrong with you"

"WRONG WITH ME?" he yelled, infuriated "something wrong with me? I'm not the one who has a split personality, lived most of my life faking my emotions and can't stand to see myself in the mirror everyday." He walked slowly towards her. With every step Wade took toward her, Rosa stepped in step back. " I'm not the one who road coat tales and scrapped my way through the business to get to where I am." his words were sharp and clear, his British accent ringing in her ears. There was a thud as her back hit against a wall and she had nowhere to go. He was still moving closer to her. Within no time, the space between them was so small, Rosa could feel the heat radiating off his body. She had to admit, she was scared."but, by all means, continue doing why you're doing. You're a grade A bitch, Milena"

With that, the Brit lifted up a hand, causing Rosa to cringe and await the sting of a hand she was expecting across her cheek. He only yanked off the chain around her neck. The locket fell open in his large hand. For a moment, the both looked down at the photos inside.

One of them from the first time the couple met. They were both so young and that day seemed like it belonged in a different universe compared to the photo next to it. To its left was, again, the pair smiling. This was more recent. They were both smiling and holding hands. That moment was clear in both their minds. It was the day he told her he loved her.

The anger faded from Wade's expression as he looked at the necklace. "Hasn't changed" he stated coldly "hasn't changed one bit" Rosa didn't reply. She had no idea how to react. He had done a total one-eighty right in front of her eyes. Wade shut his eyes and sighed, collecting himself. "I'm sorry" he said finally, eyes cast downward "I didn't mean to call you that" he didn't dare repeat the name he had said she was moments ago "that's far from what you are, Milena. I should have know better than that…"

"No no" she spoke softly "I shouldn't've pushed you over the edge like that. The last thing I should do is make you feel less of a person. You are my world, Stewart." she reached over and lay a shaking hand one his arm, causing him to lock eyes with her. "Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours" (I love you and I will always love you)

"Je t'aime, trop." (I love you too) His accent tied together with that now perfected phrase made Milena smile from ear to ear. She slowly reached up and kissed his cheek. She could feel him smiling under her lips.

Crazy how love concurs all, right? Nothing in the world matters once you remember you love someone. It's just those two, no matter how perfect, against the world.


End file.
